


Thinking

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-26
Updated: 2002-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I stand here, I can't help but think of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I stand here,  
I can't help but think of the past.

And I quietly wipe away a tear,  
When I hope that it will last.

We fought against time,  
To change what would be.

Was it a such a crime,  
To try and set the future free?

In my travels I made friends,  
With people that I never should have met.

And all in all, it all depends,  
On whether they stay set.

As I watch the sun sink,  
Over the faraway hill.

I can't help but think,  
About the monster I helped them to kill.

I helped save their future,  
From being like mine.

But as long as they stay pure,  
I know that they'll be fine.


End file.
